


Ornament

by ReservoirCat



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, M/M, Post TWOTL, injured hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReservoirCat/pseuds/ReservoirCat
Summary: Angsty Hannibal + crafty comforting Will --> FLUFF





	

Hannibal groaned as he got up from the bed. He hated this weakness. His legs felt like he hadn’t used them in weeks… Hannibal hated feeling disoriented.

He looked down at himself and noticed his bandages were clean. _Will._

He took a few steps towards the window and pulled back the curtains squinting at the onslaught of white light that pierced his eyes.

There was snow… The wood surrounding the cabin was covered in deep snow.

The car was not visible anymore. There had been a car. _Will?_

Panic rose in Hannibal’s chest.

As quickly as he could and ignoring the dull ache in his side he stumbled out of the room – and into the warmth of a room lit only by a fireplace. He sighed – _Will_ … – and slowly made his way around the corner into the kitchen.

Will had risen from his chair at the noise of Hannibal’s hasty exit from the bedroom.

“You’re awake,” he said.

Hannibal blinked a few times. Against the light from the kitchen windows. Against the tears that threatened to fall. Will is here.

He was shaking.

Will rushed towards him slipping out of his robe, put it around Hannibal’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around him.

Hannibal held onto him like a lifeline, clutching his shirt and burying his face in the crook of Will’s neck, inhaling his scent, feeling the warmth of his skin through the fabric, sobbing, croaking, “You’re here.”

“I’m here, it’s okay. I’m not leaving,” Will reassured him cradling his head and stroking his heaving back.

When Hannibal finally lifted his head to look at Will with swollen eyes he found Will smiling at him.

“I didn’t know you were such a crybaby.”

Hannibal huffed out a short laugh and looked down shyly.

“It’s okay,” Will laughed and hugged him tightly again. “We can blame it on your medication.”

Hannibal pressed his cheek against Will’s and sighed with closed eyes.

“I’m glad you woke up,” Will whispered. “I was afraid you would sleep through the holidays.”

At that Hannibal opened his eyes. Still holding onto Will he looked around. The kitchen windows were plastered with paper snowflakes in various sizes. There was a mobile of thin white thread and tiny paper figures hanging from the kitchen lamp. The kitchen table was scattered with even more intricately designed small paper snowflakes.

Hannibal pulled back to look at Will questioningly.

Will quickly glanced over his shoulder at his handiwork.

“I had to keep myself busy…” He laughed, “I might have borrowed your manicure scissors.” 

Hannibal took Will’s face in his hands and gazed at him with love and adoration and newly formed tears in his eyes, his pain and fear completely forgotten.

“I’m really glad you woke up,” Will said quietly and then smiled. “If you’re feeling up to it, you can help me decorate our tree.” He pointed towards the door where a small Christmas tree leaned.

“But let me make you something to eat first, you must be starving.” He quickly rose and pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s forehead before untangling himself from him and leading him to a kitchen chair.

_Not anymore, love,_ Hannibal thought.


End file.
